The Price of Being Betrothed
by SlytherinQueen46
Summary: Poison is the soontobe dark lady, and she hates it. Will she be able to help Harry defeat Voldemort or will Voldemort defeat her? ABANDONED


_The Price of Being Betrothed_

She walked into the dormitory, slowly so as not to make any noise. Slowly she pulled back the curtains of the third bed where she knew he slept. There he was, messy, black hair slowly falling in his face, milky skin glowing in the moonlight, he was a sleeping angel. He was breathtaking.

'If only I were betrothed to him instead of that snake-faced bastard' she thought. She crept back out of the Gryffindor dormitory as well as Hogwarts altogether.

At the edge of Hogwarts grounds she stopped and sighed, "If only Harry, If only" she then stepped over the spelled boundary and apperated back to the her own personal hell known as Sesshoumaru Manor. The hell she called home. For she was the soon to be the Dark Lady, Poison Victora Kirra Adrienne Sesshoumaru or Riddle if you want to get technical.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just Another Day In My Screwed Up Life_

"Poison Victoria Kirra Adrienne Riddle! Get your lazy arse down here now! The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you," Poison's mother yelled.

The 16-year-old looked up from the parchment she was writing on, "Coming Mother!"

'What to were?' she thought, 'He always comes without warning, never gives me time to get dressed.'

In the end Poison decided to wear a black, low cut, v-neck, skin tight, long sleeved shirt with tight black jeans, both of which set off her perfect curves. She finished off the look with a floor length witch's robe, black and fitted. Poison looked in the mirrior at herself. Her luminesent violent eyes stood out against her pale skin, blood red lips and waist length black hair, altogether combined to make her a very dangerous, yet seductive beauty. She sighed and walked outside her bedroom determined on meeting her betrothed and, for once, not flinching at the sight.

"My lord," Poison murmmered as she bowed her head.

"Poison, my new lady," The Dark Lord said as he raised her head from its bowed position and kissed her lips, while wrapping his arm around her waist. Poison tried her best not to shudder in revulsion. His slimy tounge went into her mouth as she fought the urge to throw up.

Suddenly Poison's mother entered the living room where they stood, "'Oh! My lord! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to..."

The Dark Lord cut her off, "Crucio!"

Poison's mother screamed while her daughter got a perverse pleasure watching her mother scream and writh in pain.

'Serves her right for giving me to this bastard.' Poison thought vehemently, 'Although she did get me out of a make-out session that would have ended in the losing of my lunch...hmmm maybe I should thank her instead? Nah. She made me trade one hell for another just so she could raise her standing in the inner circle.

The Dark Lord lifted his wand, "Next time knock," he said simply.

"Of course My Lord I didn't mean to interrupt," Rainelle (A/N: Poison's mother's name) said, "It's just that there has been a report of a death-eater leaking information My Lord."

"What did you say?" The Dark Lord asked very dangerously.

"T-t-there has b-been a r-report o-of a d-d-death e-eater leaking i-i-information M-my L-lord," Rainelle stuttered nervously in fear of getting crucio'd again.

"You must be joking mother," Poison laughed, "No one is stupid enough to give information to that old fool for fear of incurring the lord's wrath!" Then she thought in her mind, 'Although I wish they were...then Harry might be able to finally kill this wretched thing Mother calls a man.'

"I'm afraid you're wrong my dear. I know someone who is just foolish and Gryffindor enough to do somthing as stupid as this," The Dark Lord spat angrily.

"Who?" Poison asked in curiousty

"Wormtail," he answered.

"Wormtail?" Poison asked, ever so slightly confused, "But I thought he was too much of a coward to do anything but grovel at your feet m'lord."

"Oh, didn't you know, Poison?" The Dark Lord asked simply.

"Know what?" Poison asked, now getting very confused.

"Wormtail used to be a Gryffindor." The Dark Lord stated.

Poison's jaw dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone this is my first attempt at a story so tell me what you think okay? And I just want everyone to know this is not a Mary Sue. Poison Victoria Kirra Adrienne Sesshoumaru is a completly fictional charater out of the strange and confusing confines of my brain (also, she's in love with Harry, I'm smitten with the twins and Draco) and if any of you want to know what all of Poison's many _many_ names mean they are listed below:

**Poison**: does anything need to be said here?

**Victoria**: Victory

**Kirra**: Dark Lady

**Adrienne**: Dark, Rich, and Dangerous

**Sesshoumaru** (yes it was stolen from Inuyasha and I don't own it but come on! it has such a fitting meaning): Destroyer of the circle of life

Oh yeah the disclaimer

Disclaimer: uh huh i own everything down to the gel in Draco's sexy hair...yep...looks around corner and sees evil lawyers in black suits yep like I said I own absolutly nothin'...mmm-hmm...the wonderful, creative, and greedy J.K. Rowling owns them and she won't even share! I mean, all I asked for was Draco, the twins, Lucius, Snape, the twins, Harry, Lupin, and THE TWINS! That's all I asked for! Is that really so much? Then I told her I'd settle for the twins...she said no...damn.

OH!** I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER THAT KNOWS HOW TO SPELL! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR! **

PLZ REVIEW!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
